1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resilient contact terminals and in particular to a zero on/zero off cam actuated connector assembly.
2. The Prior Art
There are many instances when it is highly desirable to have a low insertion force while mating electrical contacts. Many attempts have been made to solve this problem with various contact and housing configurations designed for mating with different arrays of fixed terminals.
A spring grip contact assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,783 in which a housing has a cover portion adapted to act on spring terminals to squeeze them into a position where they can accept terminal posts through aligned apertures. The housing is released, after mating, allowing the spring terminals to return toward their normal relaxed condition tightly gripping the terminal posts.